El secuestro
by namibroken
Summary: Cuando creia que esto ya no podia ir a peor, ocurrio aquello.Me pillo totalmente por sorpresa y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba tan cabreado que no fui capaz de ver a aquel hombre acercandose a mi...


**_N_inguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son todos de propiedad de los autores del manga Death Note**

**_"_**_Cuando creia que ya no podia ir a peor, ocurrio aquello. Me pillo totalmente desprevenido y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba tan cabreado que no fui capaz de ver a aquel hombre acercandose a mi. Claro, que cuando me di cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde"_

**_

* * *

_**

EL SECUESTRO

**Capitulo 1**

Todo había empezado como un día normal y corriente. Me levante tarde, como de costumbre y fui a los aseos a darme mi ducha mañanera. Después baje al comedor a desayunar. Hoy era sábado por lo que servían dulces con tostadas. Y por eso todavía no había visto a Mello. Seguro que estaba el primero para coger su chocolate. Al llegar cogí dos tostadas con mantequilla y dos bollos rellenos. En la mesa, por fin, me encontré con mi amigo del alma; mello. No se como lo hace, pero siempre consigue el triple de chocolate que los demás niños. Le salude, el estaba muy ocupado con su desayuno como para decir un simple "Hola" y me senté en frente suya. Una vez que ambos terminamos, subimos a nuestra habitación. Vale, hasta aquí todo normal. Todo prometía ser igual que todos los sábados, pero… Jamás me imagine que al llegara la habitación encontrase, bueno, al principio no la encontré… veamos, al entrar en la habitación mello se tumbo a la bartola en su cama a escuchar música y se puso de espaldas a mi. No entendía a que venia eso, normalmente los sábados hablamos o escucho como Mello maldice a todo ser viviente en el universo. Muy raro este comportamiento, pensé preocupado. En fin, cuando vi que hoy no iba a haber conversación busque a mi segundo mejor amigo. Mi PSP. Busque en los cajones, no estaba. En mi mesa, tampoco. Debajo de la cama…no. No la encontraba por ningún sitio. ¡Nunca había olvidado donde ponía mi querida consola, y esta no iba a ser la primera vez!

Mi cerebro empezó a entrar en colapso y ya buscaba por cualquier lado de la habitación.¿¡Donde diablos esta mi PSP! Pensaba al borde de la locura. Estaba tan mal que hasta fui a los baños por si acaso la olvide allí, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Entonces me di cuenta de algo tremendo. Mello. No había dicho ni hecho nada por mi comportamiento extraño y desesperado de hace un rato. Ni si quiera se había girado a ver que hacia revolviendo todo como un desesperado.

-Dios mío…- susurre horrorizado. Volví corriendo delos baños a la habitación. Temía que hubiese pasado algo horrible a mi PSP y si Mello tenía algo que ver con eso… No sabía lo que le haría. El sabe perfectamente que mi PSP es sagrada, casi tan sagrada como sus malditos chocolates. Entré en la habitación dando un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Vi como Mello se giraba un poquito y al verme se giro rápidamente, volviendo a darme la espalda. Esto no tiene nada de bueno…, pensé.

-¿Mello?-llame suavemente mientras le tocaba el brazo.

No tuvo mas remedio que apagar su música y mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa, Matt?- su voz no delataba culpabilidad ni nada parecido. Hablaba con desgana y aburrido, como solía hacer siempre.

-¿Sabes donde esta mi PSP?-pregunte mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Silencio. Mello bajo la mirada en cuanto oyó la palabra PSP, esto no me gustaba un pelo. Empecé a notar como me ardía la sangre y un deseo de pegar a mi amigo se hacia insoportable.

-¡ME-LLO!-grite al borde de un ataque de ira. En mi vida me había sentido así, tan… enfadado y furioso con alguien y eso me asusto. Pero no me podía controlar, era tarde.

-Me…Me la he…cargado-soltó apartándose rápidamente de mi.-¡Pero fue sin querer yo no quería!

¿¡Que había dicho!¿¡se la había cargado! 3,2…1. ¡POOOOM!

-¡TE MATO!- grite lanzándome contra el-¡te has pasado, mello!¡siempre tienes que andar jodiendo!

Desde que conozco a Mello he visto muchas peleas, y en todas ellas estaba el, yo siempre procuraba alejarme de esos líos. Pero hoy… Hoy le tocaba a Mello que le pegaran. Yo no me había peleado con nadie en mi vida y cada puñetazo que intentaba darle al rubio este lo esquivaba fácilmente. Esto me ponía mucho más furioso. Por suerte conseguí acorralarlo. Le agarre de los brazos y lo empotré contra la pared.

-¡Te digo que fue sin querer!- grito Mello mientras trataba de librearse de mi-¡te lo juro! Yo jamás tocaría tu…

-¡CALLA!-grite.

Un grito de dolor me partió el alma. Acababa de dar un puñetazo a mi mejor y único amigo en toda la cara. Una oleada de sentimientos me hinundo. Ya no sentía ira, solo estaba enfadado, pero al ver a Mello tirado en el suelo con una mejella al rojo vivo me hizo sentirme fatal. Soy…horrible, pensé avergonzándome de mi mismo. Y hui de ese lugar, Sali corriendo de allí, me fugue del Wammy House y corri son descanso. Finalmente llegue a un pueblecito donde me detuve a descansar y a recapacitar. Me senté a la sombra de un árbol enorme, todo estaba desierto.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte al ver que algo caia por mi rostro- Joder… estoy llorando.

Me puse mis grandes gafas y me encogí sobre mi mismo intentando tranquilizarme.

* * *

Os gusto?¿ (xfaa decir qe sii T^T)

La verdadera aventura empieza en el siguiente cap x)

Gracias por leer mi fic y se agradecen reviews ^^

**bsotesss :3**


End file.
